Royal Blood
by Hanyo4
Summary: Slaine Saazbaum Troyard adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan Vers yang memiliki darah campuran. Takdir yang menjeratnya, membuatnya hanya melihat satu dunia—satu pilihan, atas nama kedamaian. Namun pertemuannya dengan Sersan bumi Kaizuka Inaho, membuat tujuannya goyah. [Omegaverse] [InaSure/Slight Harem!Slaine] #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


Biasanya di dalam dongeng pengantar tidur, sebuah ciuman adalah tindakan klimaks yang diambil suatu tokoh untuk menuju akhir bahagia.

Sebagaimana putri salju yang hidup kembali setelah dicium oleh pangerannya.

Ataupun kisah putri tidur yang telah terlelap satu abad, dan dapat bangun kembali setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari pangerannya, _cinta sejatinya._

.

.

 **Royal Blood**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **InaSure**

 **Harem!Slaine**

 **Omegaverse (** _Dengan sedikit modifikasi_ **)**

 _ **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**_

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

 **-Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu-**

Kerajaan Vers sedang dilanda sebuah krisis. Para bangsawan dan penasehat kerajaan tidak menerima begitu saja kehadiran sosok putra mahkota yang baru lahir. Mereka semua memaki, bagaimana bisa Kaisar Saazbaum menikahi seseorang dari bumi? Padahal selama ini, kedua planet itu bermusuhan—sekalipun perang sudah berakhir.

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, sempat dianulir dari pewarisan tahta. Namun karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang mewarisi darah murni, mau tidak mau para penasehat kerajaan, mengangkatnya menjadi putra mahkota.

Ya, _darah murni_. Dimana seseorang yang mewarisi hal tersebut dapat memiliki hak aktivasi aldnoah. Hal ini hanya berlaku pada anak pertama pada setiap garis keturunan. Dan sialnya, Slaine adalah salah satunya.

.

.

 **-Masa Sekarang-**

Di antara segala rutinitasnya, Slaine Saazbaum Toyard menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk berkunjung ke makam papanya, Dr. Troyard.

Sebuah taman buatan yang dikelilingi oleh bunga berbagai macam jenis dan warna, hadir di tengah tandusnya Planet Vers. Tepat di taman tersebut, ada sebuah makan dengan nisan berwarna putih dari bebatuan mengkilat bak permata.

"Papa," Slaine berlutut di depan batu nisan itu, mengelus ukiran nama yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam. "Besok aku akan berkunjung ke bumi. Seperti apakah tempat kelahiran papa itu? aku tidak tahu karena belum pernah ke sana," Ia tertawa miris. "Aku ingin lihat seperti apa warna langit, melihat hamparan biru yang tersaji. Tidak seperti di sini, yang kelam dan kelabu."

Slaine mendongak ke atas dan mendapatkan warna langit hitam gelap yang ditaburi kerlap-kerlip bintang. Sesekali ia dapat melihat bebatuan besar yang mengambang di atas sana.

Seperti apa itu bumi? Yang ia tahu hanyalah segala teori tentang isinya dari buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan istana.

Pernah dulu sekali, papanya membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Dongeng yang tercipta di Bumi. _Dulu sekali._

Kini Slaine mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke planet yang dipenuhi oleh warna biru itu. Sekalipun mungkin ia tahu, bisa saja ini adalah kunjungan terakhirnya.

Dan semua itu bergantung dengan bagaimana hasil perundingan gencatan senjata yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin keamanan tempat ini diperketat. Tidak boleh ada tindakan terorisme seperti kejadian duapuluh tahun yang lalu. Segala aspek kemungkinan harus segera ditanggulangi!"

"Siap Sersan Kaizuka!"

"Kalian boleh bubar."

"Baik!" para personil pasukan berbalik badan secara serentak kemudian membubarkan diri dari lapangan pangkalan militer itu.

Kaizuka Inaho memijit keningnya sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Selamat atas tugas pertamamu, Inaho!" ujar Calm girang. Pemuda dengan wajah berbintik itu menyerahkan segelas kertas kopi hitam panas ke arah sahabatnya.

Inaho tak membalas ucapan Calm. Namun ia menerima kopi pemberiannya.

"Tak kusangka kau langsung diterjunkan dalam misi seberat ini. Kurang dari empatpuluh delapan jam lagi, putra mahkota Vers akan mendarat di tempat ini. Tapi persiapan di tempat kita masih limapuluh persenan. Apalagi di bidang keamaanannya."

"Tenang saja, masyarakat tidak akan tahu kalau ada pertemuan ini, kau tidak perlu resah." Ujar Inaho apatis.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kudengar putra mahkota akan membawa serta tunangannya ke tempat ini."

"Tunangan?" Inaho tak habis pikir, kenapa perwakilan dari pihak sana malah membawa tunangannya ke perjanjian yang mempertaruhkan hidup-matinya kedua bangsa? Memangnya tempat ini adalah taman hiburan untuk kencan, hah?

Calm mengangguk. "Alasannya sih masih belum jelas. Tapi yang pasti, Letnan Marito menyuruhku untuk memprioritaskan keamanan dua orang—bukan satu!"

Mata Inaho menyipit ketika memandang sahabatnya. Ia bisa mencium sebuah kejanggalan. Tapi mungkin, itu hanya sekedar firasatnya. Toh, apa untungnya ia mengurusi urusan orang lain? Inaho hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan dari balik layar, tidak terjun langsung seperti sahabatnya ini.

"Ah, jam istirahatku sebentar lagi habis," Calm bangkit dari tempatnya. "Jangan bekerja berlebihan, Inaho. Perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Tenang saja, Calm. Aku tahu kapan aku harus berhenti." Pemuda berambut gelap itu langsung membalik wajahnya menuju layar komputer.

Bunyi ketikan keyboard terdengar riuh saat Calm melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Dasar _workaholic."_

.

.

Harklight, pengawal sekaligus tangan kanan sang putra mahkota, berjalan mengekori majikannya.

"Apa kita harus mengadakan pertemuan di bumi, Slaine-sama? Kenapa tidak di markas bulan saja? Tempat itu kan wilayah netral, tidak ada kemungkinan terorisme."

Slaine diam tak menyahuti. Dirinya terus melangkah menuju balai pertemuan.

Harklight tak patah semangat. "Kumohon, Slaine-sama. Anda bisa mengubah tempatnya sebelum terlam—"

"Harklight,"

"Iya, Slaine-sama."

Pemuda berambut pucat menghembuskan napas berat sejenak sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau sangat tahu kan kalau aku ingin menginjakan kaki di tanah kelahiran papahku?"

Harklight mengangguk. "Tapi Slaine-sam—"

"Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali, Harklight. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan di tempat itu, sekali saja." Ucap Slaine dengan tatapan memelas.

Kini gantian Harklight yang menghembuskan napas. Detak jantungnya perlu dinormalkan begitu disuguhi ekspresi tuan mudanya yang tak biasa.

"Lagi pula Otou-sama telah mengijinkanku—meskipun dengan syarat, harus turut membawa serta Klancain." Sorot mata indah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Harklight tentu paham kegelisahan yang sedang melanda majikannya.

Sebelum terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Slaine kembali menyibukan diri dengan segala rutinitas yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan langkah tegas penuh wibawa, pewaris kerajaan Vers itu melangkahkan kaki menuju balai pertemuan para penasihat kerajaan. Slaine tak membiarkan dagunya turun, sekalipun yang menyambutnya hanyalah tatapan permusuhan para petua negeri.

.

Di umur belia, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard sudah menanggung beban yang teramat besar di pundak kecilnya. Di bawah diskriminasi penduduk asli, Slaine dituntut untuk bisa menaklukan hati rakyatnya sendiri. Hal ini bisa ia realisasikan ketika umurnya baru menginjak empat belas tahun.

Kini semua rakyatnya, tunduk patuh kepadanya.

Namun aura permusuhan jelas terlihat dari para bangsawan yang tak ubah seperti lintah darat ataupun ular di bumi. Mereka semua mengincar tahta tertinggi di kerajaan— _meskipun bukan keturunan dari darah murni._

Termasuk pamannya sendiri, panglima Cruhteo.

Pertunangan Slaine dengan sepupunya, hanyalah sekedar perjanjian hitam di atas putih. Semua itu dilakukannya demi menjaga reputasi baik sang ayah—yang sempat melakukan dosa besar dengan mengawini penduduk bumi.

Slaine sadar, Klancain bukanlah _mate_ nya ataupun cinta sejati yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

— _meskipun di sisi lain, Klancain amat sangat mencintai Slaine._

 _Hanya saja Slaine tak tahu._

Slaine terlahir sebagai calon Kaisar penerus kerajaan Vers. Walau dirinya berstatus sebagai _omega._ Hanya Slaine lah yang mewarisi hak aktivasi aldnoah, selain Kaisar Saazbaum sendiri.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Klancain?" tanya Slaine lembut begitu ia keluar dari balai pertemuan.

Klancain tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan kanan Slaine dan mencium punggungnya. "Tidak terlalu lama, Slaine."

Slaine balas tersenyum. "Kau bisa saja langsung pergi ke istana. Kenapa harus menjemputku dulu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan tunanganku keluar dengan selamat dari tempat itu." telunjuk Klancain tepat mengarah ke balai pertemuan.

Slaine terkekeh. "Aku nyaris mati dibantai di dalam sama."

"Eh benarkah?"

"Hu-um. Mereka mencincangku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ada habisnya."

Slaine tak pernah membenci Klancain— _itu sebuah kenyataan._

Sempat ada masa dimana Slaine dan Klancain hanyalah dua bocah yang teramat polos untuk memahami apa itu kejamnya dunia. Keduanya sudah dekat dari kecil—karena sebuah takdir yang dipaksakan, atau mungkin takdir yang _terencana._

Di belakang, Harklight setia mengekor, selalu dengan tatapan sedih yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan untaian kata.

.

.

Simpul dasi dikencangkan. Kancing kemeja di pergelangan tangan ditautkan. Tak lupa, sebuah jas hitam dikenakan.

Sersan Kaizuka Inaho siap menjalankan tugas!

.

"Tinggal satu jam lagi sebelum perwakilan Vers tiba di bumi. Bagaimana persiapan kalian?" tanya Letnan Marito ketika mereka mengadakan briefing awal.

"Semua sudah siap pak. Pos-pos keamanan telah dijaga dengan ketat. Begitu pula lapangan tempat mendarat pesawat mereka." Ucap Calm tegas.

"Kalau kau?" tatapan marito mengarah ke Inaho.

"Saluran komunikasi ada dalam kendali, dapat dipastikan tidak ada pembajakan. Informasi yang keluar juga diminimalisir agar tak jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

Marito mengangguk lega. "Bagus, pertahankan kinerja kalian."

"Baik pak!"

Briefing kemudian dibubarkan. Namun Calm, Inaho dan Marito masih berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian tahu kan tugas tambahan kalian?"

Inaho dan Calm mengangguk serentak.

"Menjamu tamu penting memanglah tak mudah. Tapi tenang saja, ini bukan acara ramah tamah diplomasi." Ujar Marito serius.

Inaho sudah mengerti tugasnya. Sekalipun ia memegang jabatan yang mengharuskannya bekerja di belakang layar, tapi mau tak mau tugas tambahan ini harus membuatnya menampakkan batang hidungnya ke hadapan putra mahkota Vers beserta rombongan.

"Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi, kalian boleh bersiap-siap."

"Baik pak!"

Marito hengkang. Calm mengistirahatkan sejenak punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Tugas kali ini seperti berdiri di ujung jurang. Salah sedikit, bisa hilang nyawa." Keluh si pemuda surai pirang.

Inaho membenarkan letak jam tangannya. "Kalau tak sanggup kenapa tidak mundur? Cepat Calm, perwakilan Vers akan mendarat setengah jam lagi."

Dengan berat hati, Calm Craftman bangkit dari posisinya dan mengekori Inaho keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Pesawat luar angkasa mendarat dengan selamat di lapangan yang telah disiapkan.

Para petinggi militer berbaris, menyambut sosok yang turun dari sana. Slaine melangkah dengan penuh wibawa. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu dapat merasakan aura pemimpin yang dikeluarkan oleh Slaine.

Kaizuka Inaho tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terpaku, kendati mendapati bahwa poros dunianya mungkin ada di orang itu. Debar jantung yang bertalu sangat cepat, membuat sendi-sendi lututnya terasa lemas.

Slaine yang bertemu tatap dengan Inaho sempat tersentak sesaat. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bermanik delima itu. "Kau…" gumamnya lirih.

Kesadaran Inaho nyaris terkuras habis ketika jarak di antara mereka terkikis. Bau omega Slaine sangat menusuk hidung, hingga Inaho kepalang gila menghadapinya. Namun beruntung, ia masih dapat menguasai keadaan .

"Slaine ada apa?" tanya Klancain saat Slaine berhenti sesaat di depan salah satu penduduk bumi itu.

"Tak apa, Klancian. Ayo, tunjukan jalannya."

Marito yang bertugas mengarahkan jalan ke perwakilan Vers merunduk hormat. Kemudian memandu rombongan tersebut menuju ruang rapat.

.

 _Aku dapat merasakannya, ia lah takdirku._

Inaho tak bisa konsen menjalankan tugasnya. Bau omega yang dikeluarkan Slaine tadi seolah mampu membajak pikirannya. Ia gelisah, sangat gelisah.

Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Slaine lagi. Berada di dekat pemuda itu, dan memilikinya seutuhnya.

Walau Inaho tahu. Angannya hanyalah sebuah kemustahilan yang tabu.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Slaine? Kau lebih banyak diam ketika sampai di bumi." tanya Klancain khawatir.

Slaine menggeleng. "Mungkin aku belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan gravitasinya. Tidak seperti di Vers, langkah kakiku terasa lebih berat di sini." Senyum tipis disunggingkan oleh sang putera mahkota.

"Kau tegang?"

Kali ini Slaine mengangguk. "Ini… rapat kali ini… bisa kah aku mengatasinya?"

Membahas perpanjangan gencatan senjata agar perang tak berkecambuk lagi, siapa sih yang tidak tegang?

Slaine ragu. Tentu saja ragu.

Akan kah hasil dari rapat ini dapat memuaskan kedua belah pihak? Atau malah berujung pada perdebatan panas, awal dari perpecahan?

Slaine tak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti, dari tadi ia mati-matian menghapuskan eksistensi sersan bermanik delima itu dari pikirannya.

.

Rapat awal berjalan sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Tak ada konflik ataupun perdebatan. Pihak bumi dan Vers hanya membahas tentang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di perbatasan. Tak terasa pertemuan itu menghabiskan waktu selama duapuluh jam lebih.

Agenda acara menjadwalkan bahwa pertemuan ini akan berlangsung selama tiga hari. Selain membahas tentang gencatan senjata, sebuah acara baru disematkan, yakni membahas perjanjian akan kerja sama. Slaine yang mengusulkannya. Meski ia harus berdebat panas dengan para petinggi Vers pada pertemuan yang lalu.

"Istirahatlah Slaine, rapat selanjutnya akan dimulai enam jam lagi." Klancain mengelus lembut pucuk kepala tunangannya.

Slaine yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari untuk dibahas di rapat besok. Namun waktu terlalu terbatas.

Tubuhnya memang letih, tapi bukan berarti Slaine kelelahan. Ia sangat bahagia menginjakan kaki di bumi, dan karena hal ini lah, ia tak yakin dapat memejamkan mata untuk jatuh terlelap.

"Aku ada di kamar sebelah, Slaine. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau Harklight." Ucap Klancain sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamar keduanya.

"Tenang saja, Klancain. Orang-orang bumi itu baik."

Klancain terpaku. Tangan kanan yang memegang handle pintu, mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sebuah senyum palsu tercipta di paras menawan. "Iya, Slaine. Hanya saja kita harus tetap waspada kan?" tanyanya.

Slaine mengangguk.

Klancain beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Sifat Klancain memang berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari ayahnya.

Namun ada satu persamaan di antara ayah-anak itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama membenci bumi, beserta seluruh isinya.

— _meski Klancain memiliki pengecualian karena tak mampu untuk membenci Slaine._

.

Terbiasa menyelinap keluar dari istana sejak kecil, Slaine kini mempraktekannya di dunia baru, tanah kelahiran papanya.

Meski malam sedang berada di puncak, Slaine tak mau kehilangan momen, menyusuri tanah impiannya.

Beruntung, posisi mereka berdekatan dengan pantai. Slaine jadi bisa merasakan sejuknya terpaan angin laut. Tak seperti di Vers yang angin-anginnya saja menerbangkan debu dan kerikil, angin di bumi terasa menyejukkan walau sempat membuat tubuhnya menggigil, dingin.

Bagaikan takdir, keduanya bertemu.

Di bawah terpaan sinar bulan.

Inaho nyaris mengira dirinya gila karena telah mengilusikan sosok pangeran dari planet sebelah.

Sedangkan Slaine dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya kaku, pikirannya kosong.

Kisah tabu terulang kembali.

Inaho mengikis jarak, memastikan sosok itu bukan ilusinya. Semakin dekat, aroma Slaine semakin menusuk hidung, semakin membuat Inaho yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah nyata.

"Kau…," Slaine kembali membuka mulut, mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. "Jangan pernah mendekati ku."

Inaho tak terkejut, kalau kata-kata itu yang keluar. Ia dapat menebaknya, agar mereka sama-sama tidak keluar batas.

"Aku tahu sejarahmu, Yang Mulia Slaine Saazbaum Troyard." Ujar Inaho datar.

Slaine tersenyum. "Semua orang baik di bumi, maupun di vers tahu siapa aku. Putra mahkota, darah campuran."

"Apa sebegitu menjijikannya kah orang bumi di mata kalian?"

"Tentu tidak. Papaku orang bumi. Bagaimana bisa aku jijik pada orang yang telah melahirkanku di dunia ini?"

Inaho mengangguk paham. Ia mengambil posisi tuk duduk di atas pasir pantai yang agak berjarak dari Slaine.

"Bolehkah ku tahu siapa namamu, tuan sersan?" tanya Slaine.

"Kaizuka, Kaizuka Inaho."

Slaine yang telah menggulung celananya hingga selutut, berjalan menuju laut. Membiarkan ombak-ombak kecil itu menabrak kakinya. "Kau mungkin saja adalah _mate_ ku, Sersan Kaizuka."

"Ya. Dan kau juga adalah _mate_ ku, Yang Mulia."

Hening sesaat, keduanya membiarkan angin malam yang menguasai keadaan.

"Takdir yang sama tidak boleh terulang. Jangan biarkan dirimu terbawa perasaan, perang bisa pecah kapan saja, Sersan Kaizuka."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Slaine berbalik pergi. Menuju kamarnya di dalam markas besar militer itu.

Slaine dapat merasakan hatinya sakit. Padahal ia hanya mengenal Inaho sesaat. Tapi pergi meninggalkan orang itu, membuat separuh jiwanya juga ikut menghilang.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka tak pernah bertemu. Maka dengan begitu, beban Slaine takkan bertambah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, Harklight hadir, mengamati segalanya. Bagaikan kaca yang telah pecah, dirinya kembali menjadi sekedar serpihan. Mau diputar bagaimana pun, cintanya takkan pernah terbalas.

.

.

Rapat hari kedua dimulai. Pada agenda acara, rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang kerja sama bumi dengan vers. Slaine mendapat sedikit kesusahan karena kelompok terpecah menjadi dua, pro dan kontra. Namun karena ia tetap menjaga wibawanya agar tak tercoreng, Slaine mampu menaklukan hati para petinggi bumi.

Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika rapat sudah berakhir.

"Kau sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih, Slaine." Ujar Klancain di kala keduanya sedang makan malam berdua.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Klancain. Rapat ini tidaklah seberapa. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Apa setelah ini kau akan menyusup keluar lagi?"

Manik biru kehijauan Slaine melebar. "Kau tahu?"

Klancain mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri di kamar sementara tempat ini adalah tempat yang kau impikan sejak kecil."

Slaine terkekeh. Tangan kirinya mengiris daging dengan pisau. "Kau mau ikut? Pemandangan di sini indah sekali lho."

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

Sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Vers menagangguk.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi. Di tempat yang sama, namun dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Slaine pura-pura tidak sadar. Sementara Inaho diam di tempat dari jarak yang cukup jauh, seolah sedang bertugas menjadi pengawal. Walau sebenarnya Inaho datang tuk menunggu kehadiran orang itu.

"Mungkin akan lebih indah kalau kita datang saat siang hari." Ucap Slaine sambil berjalan menuju laut lagi.

Klancain mengekori dari belakang. Memeluk tubuh tunangannya dari belakang. "Mana yang lebih kau cintai? Tempat ini, atau kerajaan tempatmu dibesarkan?"

Slaine diam. Ia mencintai dua-duanya. Sebagaimana ia mencintai mendiang papanya dan otou-samanya sekaligus. Tapi Slaine ada di jalan, yang mengharuskannya memprioritaskan salah satu, _kerajaannya._

Bukannya naïf, hanya saja Slaine tak mau memilih.

Slaine membiarkan Klancain memeluknya erat. Walau dari sudut mata, ia dapat melihat eksistensi Kaizuka Inaho yang berada di kejauhan. "Ini memalukan, Klancain. Orang-orang bumi melihat kelakuan kita." Ucapnya.

Klancain melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf, Slaine. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

Slaine tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi." Bibir itu kemudian mengerucut tak suka.

"Iya-iya. Ngomong-ngomong udara di sini semakin dingin, Slaine. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Sebuah penolakan keluar dari sang omega. Klancain dapat memaklumi. Merasa tunangannya butuh waktu untuk sendirian, ia beranjak pergi.

Sekalipun tempat ini indah, namun entah mengapa hati Klancain tak juga luluh. Karena luka yang ditorehkan tempat ini teramat dalam hingga membusuk ke akar-akar.

.

"Kau lihat, aku sudah memiliki pasangan." Ucap Slaine sembari mendekati Inaho.

"Aku tahu," Inaho bisa merasakan ulu hatinya sesak. "Semua orang sudah tahu."

"Sersan Kaizuka, apakah kau masih berpikir kalau kau adalah _mate_ ku?"

Inaho mengangguk mantap.

Slaine mendengus, meremehkan. "Ada banyak orang di bumi. Mungkin saja di belahan jiwamu ada di tempat lain, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

"Kau bukan hanya sekedar _mate_ ku, Yang Mulia. Kau mungkin… cinta sejatiku." Inaho berucap datar dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Lancang kau! Apanya yang cinta sejati, kita saja baru bertemu sebentar? Sudah kubilang jangan terbawa perasaaan. Jangan samakan cinta monyetmu itu dengan cinta sejati." Slaine membalas tatap tak mau kalah. Pernyataan Inaho memang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Namun instingnya ragu. Apakah ini hanya sekedar sandiwara lainnya yang dibuat-buat, atau pernyataan jujur apa adanya?

"Cinta itu tak terbatas waktu. Di detik pertama aku melihatmu, aku dapat merasakan, kau lah matahariku, dan aku buminya."

Slaine terkekeh. "Kau lucu sekali, tuan Sersan. Aku hargai perasaanmu, terima kasih."

Telapak tangan Inaho mengerat. Pernyataan cintanya dianggap gurauan, terkoyak sudah harga dirinya. Tapi ia tak bisa melancarkan protesan. Bagaimana pun juga…

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, hal ini tabu. Bangsawan Vers tak seharusnya memiliki pasangan manusia bumi—apalagi jika ia adalah orang yang akan menjadi kaisar berikutnya."

— _orang ini benar. Mereka takkan bisa memiliki satu sama lain._

Kaizuka Inaho mungkin harus dihukum mati karena telah mengulang kembali sejarah terlarang. Inaho bukan tipe orang yang pesimis, ia penganut paham realis.

Apa yang tak bisa ia jangkau, seharusnya ia biarkan saja. Namun untuk yang satu ini, entah mengapa ia ingin berjuang, merebutnya. Mempertahankannya. Dan _melindunginya._

"Slaine-sama…" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menghampiri keduanya. "Ini sudah larut, mari kembali ke kamar."

Slaine mengangguk. "Tentu, Harklight." Ia pun beranjak pergi dengan diekori Harklight. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Slaine memutar kembali tubuhnya, menghadap ke Inaho. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sersan Kaizuka Inaho."

Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah pemuda minim ekspresi. Setidaknya Slaine tak mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal. Bisa saja kan ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi? Inaho akan menunggu—tidak, ia akan berjuang untuk menemuinya lagi.

.

.

Rapat hari ketiga, yang awalnya berjalan dengan damai, tiba-tiba dilanda kekacauan. Keamanan yang sudah teramat ketat, kecolongan oleh tindakan terorisme yang ternyata sebagian dari mereka adalah pasukan keamanan itu sendiri.

Calm, mengarahkan Slaine dan rombongannya menuju _shelter_ lewat jalur bawah tanah. Kaizuka Inaho yang bertugas sebagai operator, mengarahkan sahabatnya lewat alat transmisi buatan Inaho yang tidak akan bisa dibajak.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menahan pesawat luar angkasa anda, Yang Mulia. Satu-satunya jalan adalah pergi menggunakan pesawat dari bumi, tapi tidak seperti pesawat milik kalian, pesawat ini tidak bisa terbang lebih jauh lagi setelah melewati markas bulan." Ujar Calm.

Di tengah suasana panik seperti ini, Slaine masih bisa tuk tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Markas bulan adalah wilayah netral yang dijaga ketat oleh kedua belah pihak. Kita bisa aman di sana."

"Tapi kita membutuhkan pilot pembantu, Yang Mulia. Sersan Kaizuka memang bisa menerbangkannya. Kita butuh lebih sari satu pilot." Keringat dingin membasahi kening Calm. Ia takut kalau salah bicara, kepalanya bisa berlubang.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengendarai pesawat apapun."

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah Slaine, heran.

"Kau yakin, Slaine?" tanya Klancain khawatir.

Slaine mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah dilatih keras dari kecil." Menghela napas panjang, Slaine menyuruh Calm untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Tembakkan peluru di atas, terdengar hingga ke bawah. Klancain dan Harklight kian berjaga was-was. Sementara Slaine, bertindak tetap tenang, walau mungkin dirinya bisa berada dalam bahaya kapan saja.

Tak lama, rombongan—yang hanya disi oleh empat orang itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Inaho menyambut mereka di depan pintu masuk pesawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan di atas, Inaho?" tanya Calm.

Inaho menggeleng. "Mereka mengepung tempat ini dari luar. Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Para anak buahmu mungkin saja dijadikan sandera oleh mereka." Ujarnya penuh sesal.

Klancain naik pitam. "Kerja apa saja sih kalian sampai—"

"Sudah, Klancain. Cukup. Emosi hanya akan memperburuk suasana." Potong Slaine cepat.

Klancain mematung. Slaine benar, emosinya ini hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Toh tak ada gunanya kalau ia memusuhi dua orang bumi ini, mereka telah berjasa karena mengambil tindakan cepat untuk mengamankan Slaine.

"Jadi bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Bukankah kalau ingin menrbangkan pesawat, atap itu harus terbuka?" Slaine menunjuk ke arah langit-langit.

Sersan Kaizuka Inaho tersenyum. "Masuklah, akan kujelaskan rencananya di dalam."

.

Slaine memijat pangkal hidungnya demi mengusir pening. "Jadi kau bilang, di luar sana mereka sudah menunggu kita begitu?" tanya sekali lagi.

"Ya. Makanya mereka tidak menyusul kalian ke tempat ini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan? Membunuhku? Membuat perang baru?"

"Mungkin… menyanderamu. Agar tuntutan mereka bisa dipenuhi. Hanya orang bodoh yang ingin perang dimulai. Kubu kalian jelas lebih kuat dari pada kubu kami."

"Tapi ini gila…" ucap Harklight tiba-tiba. "Kalian bilang keamanan Slaine-sama harus diprioritaskan. Tapi menyerang langsung adalah tindakan gila. Terlebih, jumlah kita tidak seimbang bila dibandingkan dengan mereka."

"Harklight benar. Ini rencana gila, Slaine. Meski pesawat ini anti peluru, bagaimana kalau di luar sana mereka sudah menyiapkan bom?"

Inaho tak memaksa mereka menerima rencananya. Memang benar, hanya hal gila ini yang dapat ia pikirkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi umpan?" tawar Harklight.

Slaine langsung menolak dengan tegas. "Kita gunakan rencana Sersan Kaizuka. Semua tindakan pasti mengandung resiko. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang harus dikorbankan."

"Tapi Slaine-sam—"

"Diam, Harklight! Duduklah dengan tenang. Kalian semua, cepat pakai sabuk pengaman. Pesawat akan segera lepas landas." Slaine berjalang menuju ruang kemudi. Inaho kemudian mengikutinya.

.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia. Kau bisa membantuku mengendarai pesawat bumi ini kan?" tanya Inaho datar sembari memakai headphone khusus.

Kening Slaine mengkerut ke dalam. "Bicara apa kau? aku pilot utamanya. Kau pilot pembantu. Jangan salah sangka ya, aku hanya tak suka kalau disuruh-suruh orang lain."

Inaho tertohok. Yang benar saja? Manusia Vers ini, bisa mengoperasikan pesawat bumi—yang menurut mereka teknologi bumi bagaikan sistem analog kuno?

"Hei, cepat nyalakan mesinnya. Ah, jangan lupa atur turbulensinya—astaga, kenapa banyak tombol sih di sini!" Slaine misuh-misuh sendiri. Inaho komat-kamit dalam batin.

Semoga perjalanannya kali ini bisa selamat sampai tujuan.

.

Di luar sana, pasukan musuh menunggu. Apalagi ketika permukaan, tempat penyimpanan pesawat di bawah tanah mulai tebuka. Mereka mulai menyerang dengan menembaki burung baja itu bertubi-tubi. Namun berkat kecerdikan kedua pilot yang dapat mengedalikan pesawat dan langsung melaju cepat, korban jiwa dapat diminimalisir. Slaine bisa menghembuskan napas lega ketika sudah sampai di angkasa, ia melihat pasukan bantuan UFE yang menghambat pengejaran dari pihak lawan.

.

.

Mazureek, salah satu Ksatria Vers menyambut kedatangan rombongan itu di pangkalan bulan. "Maaf membuat anda menjadi kerepotann seperti ini, Yang Mulia." Ujarnya sambil merunduk hormat.

"Hal ini sudah biasa," Slaine melepaskan helm oksigennya dan memberikannya ke Harklight. "Suruh orang-orang bumi itu beristirahat. Mereka sudah berjasa karena telah menyelamatkanku." Pemuda surai pucat itu kemudian berlalu menuju ruang lain.

Mazureek mengangguk patuh.

Klancain mengejar Slaine kemudian menahan lengannya. "Slaine, kau juga harus beristirahat!"

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban. "Aku harus menghubungi Otou—Maksudku Kaisar Vers untuk memberi kabar terbaru. Kesalahpahaman ini bisa memercikan perang baru, Klancain."

"Aku tahu kekhawairanmu, Slaine. Tapi kumohon, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menghubungi Kaisar."

Hening sejenak, Slaine nampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran yang diberikan Klancain. "Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus melaporkannya padaku."

Klancain mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Slaine."

Slaine berbalik, mengambil arah berlawanan dari tujuan awalnya. Harklight setia mengikuti. Walau pemuda berambut hitam itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Klancain.

Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan tunangan tuan mudanya. Apalagi karena Klancain adalah anak tunggal dari Panglima Cruhteo—yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sistem kasta di Vers dan menolak adanya keturunan manusia bumi.

"Kau masih tidak suka Klancain ya, Harlight?" tanya Slaine tiba-tiba seolah membaca pikiran pelayannya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Slaine-sama."

Slaine tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, aku tahu dia bukan orang yang jahat kok. Kau tidak usah khawatir," Harklight hanya mengangguk patuh. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bisa antarkan aku ke tempat peristirahatan dua manusia bumi itu?"

Harklight tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya ini kan?

.

.

Calm menikmati pemandangan luar angkasa lewat jendela yang ada di tempat itu. "Kau lihat, Inaho. Bumi kita ternyata sangat kecil. Tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan angkasa luas." Ujarnya.

Inaho yang tadinya sedang memainkan gadget, langsung tertarik melirik pemandangan yang Calm maksud.

Calm benar. Angkasa itu luas. Bumi mungkin hanya bagaikan debu kecil bila disandingkan dengan seisi semesta. Tapi mengapa, sekalipun bumi itu hanya butiran debu, justru bumi lah yang paling berbahaya?

Orang-orang bumi telah merusak bulan demi membombardir pasukan Vers pada perang yang lampau.

Inaho bukannya berada di pihak Vers. Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Padahal dahulu kala, kedua planet hidup dengan damai. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, planet Vers mengalami krisis. Sumber-sumber mata air tiba-tiba lenyap. Tanah yang tadinya subur langsung berubah seperti padang pasir tandus. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah meminta pertolongan pada pihak bumi. Namun apa? mereka malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Bumi berkilah kalau manusia Vers adalah manusia yang boros. Mereka takut sumber daya akan habis jika permintaan Vers diterima.

Peninggalan yang berharga bagi bangsa Vers hanyalah aldnoah. Namun aldnoah hanyalah sekedar penyetok energi, bukan bahan makanan. Seiring dengan waktu, populasi Vers menyusut hingga sepertiganya. Orang-orang banyak yang mati kelaparan. Tak ada lagi hewan yang dapat diternakan di Vers. Tak ada lagi langit biru seperti di bumi sana.

Dan hal itu sudah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun.

Terlalu lama dalam lamunannya, Inaho baru sadar Slaine ada di hadapannya ketika Calm menyikut lengannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran, Sersan Kaizuka?" tanya Slaine.

"Tidak juga," inaho berucap datar dan memasukan gadgetnya ke dalam saku celana. "Ada keperluan apa, Yang Mulia?"

Slaine tersenyum. "Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang harus kubicarakan pada Sersan Kaizuka."

"Tapi Slaine-sam—"

"Ini tidak akan lama, Harklight."

Calm pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sedikit canggung. Tak lama, Harklight pun menyusul keluar.

"Ada keperluan apa, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Raut wajah Slaine yang lembut langsung berubah serius. "Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu, Sersan Kaizuka."

Satu alis Inaho naik ke atas. "Apa?"

.

.

Klancain masuk ke dalam ruang komunikasi. Proyeksi-proyeksi hologram langsung bermunculan.

" _Tuan Klancain, apa yang terjadi di bumi?_ " tanya salah satu ksatria Vers yang terhubung dengan Klancain.

"Ada sekelompok teroris yang mengincar nyawa putra mahkota. Untungnya Slaine-sama berhasil kami amankan." Ucapnya.

" _Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apa kaisar Saazbaum sudah tahu?"_

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tuan Barouhcruz. Kaisar Saazbaum belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putranya."

" _Mengapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu kabar ke Kaisar?"_

Klancain merunduk sesaat. Telapak tangannya mengerat. "Bila Kaisar tahu nyawa anaknya diincar, ia pasti akan langsung memburu seluruh anggota kelompok itu." ia berucap dengan lancar. Meski hatinya berteriak sangat kencang.

Tidak, bukan itu faktanya. Kaisar Saazbaum takkkan pernah mengambil tindakan bodoh seperti itu.

" _Apa maksudmu, tuan Klancain?"_ Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Orga. Ksatria Vers yang berada di pihak ayahnya yang juga ikut ambil peran dalam sandiwara ini.

"Manusia bumi sudah lancang, ingin membunuh Slaine-sama. Mereka ingin menciptakan perang baru. Bila terus dibiarkan, bukan hanya nyawa putra mahkota saja yang berbahaya, tapi juga kerajaan ini akan berada di ujung tanduk!"

Hati Klancain serasa ditusuki ribuan duri.

Jika saja Slaine tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, mugkin kekasihnya itu takkan pernah memaafkannya. Ah tidak, mungkin saja Klancain akan dicap sebagai penghianat kerajaan—meski benar seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Perdebatan pun terjadi di antara para ksatria Vers. Banyak yang tak percaya tentang kabar yang Klancain sampaikan. Namun juga ada yang termakan tipuan mentah-mentah. Klancain pun beranjak pergi setelah satu persatu proyeksi hologram itu lenyap.

.

.

" _Apa kau ingin membalaskan dendammu pada orang-orang bumi itu, anakku?"_

 _Pertama kali ia mendengar pertanyaan itu adalah ketika usianya baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Klancain yang sejak belia sudah ditinggal mati ayahnya akibat ulah manusia bumi hanya memiliki pilihan untuk mengangguk._

 _._

 _Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, semakin ia sadar, bahwa papanya adalah orang yang jahat. Hubungan keduanya pun sudah tak lagi seperti hubungan antara orang tua dengan anaknya. Klancain hanya seperti boneka di mata Cruhteo._

 _Hidupnya bak film hitam-putih._

 _Namun ia menemukan sebuah pelarian. Seseorang yang mencakup seluruh semestanya, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard._

 _Klancain hanya memiliki satu tujuan untuk hidup. Yakni melindungi Slaine apapun yang terjadi._

— _walau ia harus memainkan peran orang jahat._

 _._

 _._

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai orang-orangku sendiri, Sersan Kaizuka. Tapi aku ingin meminimalisir terjadinya kesalahpahaman antara dua belah pihak. Sebagian besar media massa hanya bisa memutar balikan fakta. Aku juga khawatir orang-orangmu termakan kabar burung."

Inaho mengangguk paham. Situasinya kini memang pelik.

"Apakah ini artinya, kau mempercayaiku, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Tapi hatiku berkata lain. Firasatku mengatakan kalau kau takkan bisa berkhianat padaku." Jawab Slaine lantang.

 _Sial_. Slaine yang selalu benar, membuat Inaho semakin bertekuk lutut. Ia seperti dibawa terbang ke langit tertinggi, namun kemudian dihempaskan kembali ke bumi.

Inaho semakin menginginkan Slaine menjadi miliknya.

Slaine adalah candunya.

Pusat dunianya.

— _Tapi pemuda itu tak diijinkan untuk keluar batas_.

Inaho seperti melihat ilusi di antara realita yang nyata.

"Kau… bisakah kau aku percayai, Sersan Kaizuka?" tanya Slaine memastikan.

"Inaho. Panggil aku inaho tanpa embel-embel sersan, Yang Mulia."

Slaine tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak kuizinkan untuk memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel _Yang Mulia_ ataupun _sama_." mulut itu kemudian mengerucut.

Inaho terkekeh, "Tidak masalah, Slaine-sama."

Di sisi lain wajah Slaine serasa panas. Pemuda ini memangil namanya, untuk pertama kalinya. Jantung Slaine yang berdebar-debar, tak mau mengikuti perintah tuannya untuk tetap bekerja dengan tenang.

Slaine berharap rasa ini fana—lenyap dalam hitungan hari. Tapi hatinya menikmati. Enggan untuk menyudahi situasi seperti ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Slaine diperintahkan untuk segera kembali ke Vers. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpamitan pada Inaho atau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Calm.

Situasi di Vers memanas. Para Ksatria sudah siap sedia untuk pergi berperang.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan pula, Kaisar Saazbaum jatuh sakit. Mau tak mau Slaine mengambil alih peran ayahnya itu.

Ia sudah cukup kerepotan untuk menangani petisi dari para bangsawan yang mengatasnamakan pasukan pelindung putra mahkota. Slaine tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujui penyerangaan. Setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa markas bulan sudah berada di tangan pasukan bumi.

.

.

Perang dapat tercipta secepat membalikan telapak tangan.

Korban jiwa berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak.

Inaho hanya terdiam merenung di dalam kastil mengapung milik Mazureek. "Ini aneh…" desisnya.

"Putra mahkota dituduh menyandera dua orang manusia bumi. Padahal saat ia di bumi, kelompok terorislah yang justru berusaha menculiknya." Ucap Mazureek dengan pose berpikir.

"Siapa yang menyandera siapa? Kenapa pihak bumi malah mengambil alih markas bulan? Bukankah itu wilayah netral?" kini Calm ikut ambil suara.

"Semua kejadian ini… terasa seperti direncanakan—entah oleh siapa…" Inaho memejamkan matanya dan memijit pangkal hidung.

Mazureek mengangguk. "Pihak Vers sudah ambil tindakan. Putra mahkota telah mengirim pasukan untuk merebut kembali markas bulan dan membebaskan sandera."

"Semua kejanggalan ini… mungkinkah kalian merasakannya?" tanya Inaho.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pihak bumi menginginkan perang dengan Kerajaan Vers." Ucap si pemilik mata semerah delima, mantap.

Calm tersentak. "Kau gila? Kenapa bumi ingin berperang dengan Vers?! Memangnya apa yang akan mereka—kita dapatkan dari perang ini?!" ia tak habis pikir, ada di pihak mana sahabatnya ini?

Mazureek berpikir, mencoba menyusun teka-teki yang ada. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Mereka menginginkan putra mahkota itu sendiri. Slaine Saazbaum Troyard adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan Vers yang memiliki darah campuran," Calm dan Mazureek mematung. "Dan ia juga memiliki hak aktivasi aldnoah…"

"Tahu dari mana kau, Kaizuka Inaho?" tanya Mazureek.

Inaho mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dari Putra mahkota, Slaine-sama. Ia bilang mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul perang—demi memperebutkan keberadaannya."

"Jadi orang-orang bumi berpikir kalau mereka juga bisa mendapatkan sebagian keuntungan dari kekuatan aldnoah ini, begitu kah Kaizuka Inaho?"

"Bisa jadi. Walau menurutku tujuannya masih belum jelas, tapi aku yakin sekali pada perang kali ini, yang mereka incar adalah Putra mahkota."

 _Masuk akal._

Kini baik Mazureek maupun Inaho dan Calm tak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa. Karena bagi mereka, baik bumi atau vers, dua-duanya mencurigakan.

.

.

Slaine duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kaisar Saazbaum yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana bisa keadaannya kritis sementara beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih bisa berlatih pedang dengannya?" tanya Slaine kepada Harklight.

Pemuda jangkung itu diam tak menjawab. Ia masih setia berdiri di belakang majikannya.

Slaine mulai meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, ia tak dapat menahan bebannya lebih lama lagi. Perpecahan, serta peperangan. Semuanya dimulai karena ulahnya—keberadannya. Dan pada saat genting seperti ini, ayahnya—satu-satunya tempat Slaine bergatung, malah jatuh tak berdaya, tak jua terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Otou-sama…" Slaine merunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan helaian poni pucat yang menjuntai. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap,

Berharap bahwa Kaizuka Inaho akan datang tuk menyelamatkannya.

Slaine tak boleh larut dalam emosi. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin. Dan ayahnya tak pernah mengajarkannya untuk menunjukkan sisi lemah dirinya ke orang lain. Slaine harus kuat—sekalipun itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kebenaran.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia bangkit. "Aku akan melindungi kerajaan ini, apapun yang terjadi, Otou-sama." Ia berucap sumpah di hadapan tubuh ayahnya.

Tak lama anak tunggal Saazbaum itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan beserta pelayannya yang setia mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

Inaho, Mazureek, dan Calm menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menyudahi perang ini. Dengan menyamar sebagai salah satu bawahan Mazureek, Inaho dan Calm berhasil lolos memasuki planet Vers.

"Bisakah kau menyusun jadwal untuk segera menemui putra mahkota, Mazureek?" tanya Inaho datar.

Mazureek mengangguk. "Aku mungkin bisa menemuinya seusai rapat kali ini. Tapi tidak bisa bertatap muka secara pribadi. Jadwalnya pasti sibuk."

Inaho berdecak kesal. Sesulit ini kah bertemu dengan Slaine? Padahal Inaho telah menyebrangi angkasa luas, melewati protocol-protokol rumit, serta rela menjadi imigran gelap.

"Kau tahu, Slaine-sama pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku…" ucap Ksatria Vers itu tiba-tiba.

Inaho mendongkak, menatap langsung ke mata Mazureek. "Apa?"

"Banyak bangsawan Vers yang mengincar tahtanya…"

"Jadi… akan ada kudeta?"

"Entahlah… tapi mengingat keadaan Kaisar Saazbaum yang sedang sakit keras, ada kemungkinan hal itu terjadi. Toh para petua kerajaan ini memang menolak kehadiran Slaine-sama sejak dia dalam kandungan."

"Tapi bukankah ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan sistem aldnoah?"

Sorot mata Mazureek berubah menjadi tegas. "Sejujurnya ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar—yang tak boleh diketahui orang lain termasuk diriku sendiri. Tapi putra mahkota ingin aku menyampaikannya padamu—"

"Mazureek, bolehkah kutanya, ada di pihak manakah kau sebenarnya?" potong Inaho cepat sebelum Mazureek menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Ksatria berhati bersih itu. "Tentu saja di pihak Slaine-sama." Jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Slaine meremas pakaiannya saat berhadapan dengan para penasehat kerajaan dan bangsawan Vers.

"Keadaan Kaisar semakin memburuk. Jika tak segera ditangani, akan ada kekosongan kekuasaan. Putra mahkota harus segera diangkat menjadi Kaisar secepatnya!" Cruhteo menyampaikan pendapatnya. Ruangan itu kemudian dipenuhi kasak-kusuk. Ada yang setuju, ada juga yang tidak setuju.

"Tapi untuk menjadi Kaisar, putra mahkota—yang seorang omega itu harus menikahi seorang alpha terlebih dahulu! Apakah itu artinya, Slaine-sama akan menikahi Ksatria Klancain?" tanya salah satu bangsawan yang ada di sana.

"Pernikahan kerajaan? Di tengah perang seperti ini? Apa kau gila, Cruhteo?!"

Slaine dapat melihat Klancain bergeming di samping ayahnya. Wajahnya yang merunduk, membuat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa ekspresi tunangannya saat ini.

Bahagia kah?

Atau justru sedih?

Slaine bisa merasakan ribuan jarum yang mnghujam tepat di hatinya. Hidupnya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Ia tak dibiarkan tuk terbang bebas. Slaine tidak bisa menolak jika ia harus menikahi Klancain secepatnya.

Semua demi kerajaan, demi _perdamaian._

Pikiran Slaine tiba-tiba melayang pergi, membayangkan kehadiran Kaizuka Inaho—alpha yang ia temukan di bumi. Orang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Orang yang membuat semua bebannya menguap bak senyawa volatil. Orang yang membuatnya ingin menunjukkan sisi lemah dirinya.

Jika Slaine gila,

Ia bukan gila karena peseturuan di kerajaan ini.

Tapi karena Kaizuka Inaho.

"—Kalau begitu, biarkan putra mahkota sendiri yang memutuskan."

Semua tatapan mengarah ke Slaine.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Slaine tersadar. Kedua maniknya melebar.

 _Apanya yang bagaimana? Kalian ingin aku memilih bagaimana cara kebebasanku direbut, begitu?_ Semua perkataan ini tersangkut di ujung bibir. Memangnya Slaine bisa apa? Menentang kehendak orang-orang ini kemudian dihukum mati karena dicap sebagai penghianat?

"Aku akan menikahi Ksatria Klancain. Jika itu salah satu syarat untuk menjadi kaisar." Ujarnya tegas penuh wibawa _._

Slaine ingin merutuki takdir kehidupannya yang kelam.

Ia berharap, tidak pernah dilahirkan sebagai penerus kerajaan Vers.

.

Lewat alat transmisi yang tersembunyi di balik kerah pakaian Mazureek, Inaho mendengar seluruh pembicaraan rapat itu.

Manik delimanya melebar. Hatinya sakit tak karuan.

Slaine akan segera menikah dengan orang lain.

Slainenya.

 _Mate_ yang ia yakini sebagai pusat dunianya.

Di sini, Inaho merasa menjadi pecundang. perjuangannya melintasi angkasa dan mempertaruhkan diri di wilayah lawan hanya dibalas dengan air tuba. Mungkin saja memang tidak ada Inaho di hati Slaine.

Tapi Inaho sudah berjanji tuk berjuang. Apapun yang terjadi, meski Slaine takkan pernah menjadi miliknya, Inaho tetap ingin berjuang. Sebagaimana Slaine berjuang demi kerajaannya. Demi hidupnya.

.

.

Slaine menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin ketika ia sedang mencoba memakai kemeja pernikahannya.

Indah…

Namun hampa.

Slaine tetap terlihat tegar. Menyikapi segala hal yang datang dengan bijak. Di tengah kecambuk perang, sebuah putusan _mati—_ menurut Slaine—terlontar. Jerat benang takdir mematahkan sayap kebebasannya.

Di belakang, harklight hadir. Menampakkan diri dengan raut suram. "Anda tidak harus melakukannya, Slaine-sama. Anda tak harus menikahi tuan Klancain." Ujarnya setengah putus asa.

Slaine menanggapinya dengan senyuman, senyuman miris.

"Slaine-sama… kumohon… jangan melakukannya. Jangan nikahi orang itu." Harklight menangis bak anak yang akan ditinggal pergi orang tuanya.

"Aku tak bisa, Harklight. Ini bukan kehendakku."

"Anda bisa membatalkannya—"

"Dan membuat bangsawan-bangsawan itu semakin meragukanku? Tidak, Harklight. Sebagai anak, aku harus menjaga nama baik orang tuaku. Sudah cukup derita yang ditanggung Otou-sama. Biarlah kali ini aku yang memikulnya."

"Tapi—"

"Harklight," Slaine berbalik menatap pelayannya. Iris Harklight melebar begitu melihat tuan mudanya sedang menahan tangis. "Kumohon jangan menambah bebanku."

Harklight membiarkan dirinya lancang memeluk tuan mudanya. Biarlah jika nanti ia harus dihukum cambuk—atau bahkan ditembak mati. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini tak menderita lagi. "Maafkan aku… Slaine-sama…" desisnya putus asa.

Dalam pelukkan Harklight, Slaine mengangguk.

Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama. Slaine lah yang mengakhirinya. "Harklight… bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanyanya setelah ia tenang.

"Apa itu, Slaine-sama?"

"Cari Kaizuka Inaho… cari dia sebelum semuanya terlambat…"

.

.

"Mau?" Inaho menawari rokok pada Mazureek ketika Ksatria itu menghampirinya.

"Orang-orang bumi itu aneh ya, malah merusak dirinya sendiri," Sahut si surai keriting sambil menolak tawaran Inaho. "Kenapa? Galau karena cinta sejatimu malah menikahi orang lain?"

Inaho terkekeh miris. "Bisa jadi…"

"Kau tidak pulang ke bumi? Membela tanah kelahiranmu?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Mazureek menggeleng. "Hanya upaya pencegahan. Siapa tahu kau ingin bunuh diri saking depresinya."

"Slaine bisa marah kalau aku mati bodoh macam itu."

"Tanpa embel-embel 'sama'?"

Inaho mengangkat pundaknya. "Toh dia tidak dengar ini."

"Kau tidak takut ciumannya dicuri dari orang lain?" tanya Mazureek. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berat.

"Kalau memang benar hak aktivasi aldnoah bisa diberikan lewat ciuman, lalu kenapa hanya kaisar dan anaknya saja yang memiliki kekuatan itu selama beberapa generasi terakhir, hah?" Inaho kembali menghisap rokoknya yang sudah setengah batang.

"Mungkin agar tidak terjadi perpecahan di kerajaan?"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

Mazureek memilih untuk meneguk wine yang tersedia di atas meja.

Hening kemudian, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tahu…," Mazureek membuang pandangan ke arah langit-langit tempat itu. "Sistem di Vers sudah terlalu bobrok. Mereka membagi manusia berdasarkan sistem kasta. Dan kasta terendah adalah keturunan campuran, atau orang yang menikahi manusia bumi."

"Aku tahu." Inaho berucap acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi setelah kaisar Saazbaum menikahi dokter Troyard dan memiliki anak, sistem itu seolah tak berlaku. Walaupun masih ada beberapa bangsawan yang masih menerapkannya—seperti Panglima Cruhteo."

Calm yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh dari keduanya, kini datang menghampiri. Keningnya berlipat kecil, kebingungan. Tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa dekat dengan salah satu bangsawan Vers. "Dari awal aku ingin bertanya, tapi ini terasa aneh… apa mungkin kalian berdua sempat kenal sebelum pertemuan di markas bulan itu?" tanyanya.

Mazureek mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mana mau aku beraliansi dengan orang ini."

Calm terkejut. "Benarkah?!"

"Dia dulu tinggal di bumi. Mendiang ayahnya kenal dekat dengan mendiang ayahku. Memangnya kau tak ingat apa pangkat ayahku di UFE dulu semasa ia hidup, Calm?" tanya Inaho datar.

"Jadi ayahmu yang menjadi duta besar sebelumnya?"

Mazureek mengangguk. "Aku dan ayahku sudah bersumpah setia kepada Kaisar dan seluruh keluarganya—bukan hanya sumpah yang keluar di mulut macam bangsawan-bangsawan yang lain."

Calm mengambil posisi di antara Inaho dan Mazureek. "Tidak takut dicap penghianat? Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak terjun ke medan perang."

"Tenang saja. Bangsawan-bangsawan itu takkan mengotak-atikku karena kastaku lebih rendah dari pada mereka."

Inaho mematikan putung rokoknya di asbak. "Berarti kau bukan golongan bangsawan atas?"

"Kenapa? Merasa sia-sia bekerja sama denganku?" tanya Mazureek sarkas sambil menyinggungkan senyuman.

"Tidak, malah bagus. Tapi ada kekurangannya juga sih. Kita jadi tak tahu apa yang bangsawan kalangan atas inginkan. Siapa tahu mereka memiliki rencana kudeta."

"Di tengah perang begini?"

"Kalau mereka bisa melaksanakan pernikahan kerajaan di tengah perang, lalu kenapa tidak dengan kudeta?" si surai gelap menaikan kedua pundaknya.

Calm langsung meraih gelas wine milik Inaho yang tak sempat disentuh sang empunya, kemudian meneguknya habis dalam satu tegukan. "Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih gila, pemikiranmu atau perang ini."

.

.

Hari pernikahan tiba, Slaine sudah memasrahkan diri pada takdir. Biarlah ia menderita, toh memang ini lah kodratnya.

Dua daun pintu kokoh terbuka. Terlihat di depan altar, Klancain menunggu. Tersenyum lembut menyambut mempelainya. Namun hati Slaine sudah terlanjur lumpuh. Senyuman itu tak berarti apa-apa, tak mampu membuat kegelisahannya menguap pergi.

Slaine masih berharap, ada keajaiban yang datang saat ini juga.

Entah itu meteor atau misil yang nyasar, Slaine tidak peduli.

Meski jarak antara pintu dengan altar terlihat jauh, namun rasanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Slaine sudah sampai tepat di samping Klancain.

Tangan Klancain terulur, Slaine menerimanya. Bibirnya balas melengkungan senyuman. Namun bulan sabit tak nampak dari matanya yang sudah terselimuti kabut kegelisahan.

Ketika pendeta mengucapkan akad, Slaine menulikan pendengarannya. Tugasnya hanyalah mengatakan _aku bersedia_ saat ditanya nanti.

— _Slaine tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak, Slaine tahu itu._

"—Apakah anda, tuan Klancain, bersedia menerima Slaine Saazbaum Troyard menjadi pasangan hidupmu dalam suka ataupun duka? Dalam sakit ataupun sehat? Dalam senang ataupun susah?"

Hening, Klancain tak langsung menjawab. Semua mata mengamati pergerakan dua insan itu lekat-lekat. Cruhteo separuh menggeram, separuhnya lagi was-was.

"Aku… menolak…," ucap Klancain ragu. Telapak tangannya mengerat, wajahnya memandang sang oendeta tegas. "AKU MENOLAK! Aku tidak ingin Slaine Saazbaum Troyard menjadi pasangan hidupku!" ujarnya frustasi.

"Lancang kau, Klancain! Berani-beraninya kau menolak pernikahan ini!" teriak Cruhteo murka dari barisan terdepan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menikah dengan Slaine-sama," Klancain membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh dari sosok Slaine. "Aku tidak mencintainya!"

Dusta.

Klancain sangat mencintai Slaine. Dan itu fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Suasana makin memanas, Klancain dan Cruhteo terus berdebat. Tamu undangan mulai gusar.

"Klancain…" panggil Slaine lirih sembari menahan lengan tunangannya.

Klancain tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menoleh, menatap Slaine. "Pergilah Slaine. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, untukmu…"

"Tapi—"

 _BLAARRR!_

Sebuah misil menghantam sisi gedung. Kepanikan melanda. sebagian tamu undangan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Sementara sebagian lainnya malah mengeluarkan senjata dan mengarahkannya tepat ke Slaine dan Klancain

"Pergilah Slaine! Di sini berbahaya!" Klancain memunggungi Slaine, melindungi. Kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam erat senjata api yang selalu setia ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya.

Slaine bergeming, gagal paham atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo, Slaine-sama!" Mazureek menarik lengan Slaine. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di dekat dua orang itu.

Klancain menatap Mazureek sesaat penuh selidik. Namun tak lama sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. "Jaga ia baik-baik, Mazureek."

Mazureek mengangguk, kemudian menarik Slaine berlari lewat dinding yang berlubang karena misil tadi.

Setelah punggung Slaine dan Mazureek menghilang, Klancain melempar senjatanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala. "Aku menyerah, Otou-san. Tapi aku takkan pernah berada di pihakmu."

Rahang Cruhteo mengeras.

Rencana awalnya gagal total.

Tapi tak apa, setidaknya ia masih memiliki rencana cadangan.

.

.

Di luar, Sky carier milik Mazureek sudah menunggu, siap untuk lepas landas.

"Maafkan saya karena sudah bertindak lancang, Yang Mulia."

Slaine menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?"

Tanpa dipiloti, pesawat itu lepas landas. Tujuan sudah disetting ke tempat dimana kastil milik Mazureek berada.

"Awalnya hanya dugaan kami, tapi tak kusangka hal ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Layar hologram menampilkan radar posisi. "Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, akan kujelaskan setelah kita sampai nanti. Banyak pesawat yang mengejar kita di belakang, kita harus melawan mereka." Mazureek mengambil alih kemudi dan bersiap untuk memasuki mode tempur.

.

Keduanya sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Setelah Sky carier masuk ke dalam, kastil Mazureek langsung mengorbit. Keluar dari planet Vers demi keselamatan sang putra mahkota.

Slaine terkejut begitu mendapati Kaizuka Inaho di dalam sana.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, kami tak dapat mencegah tindakan kelompok radikal itu." ujar Mazureek penuh sesal.

"Jadi maksud kalian, kalau pernikahan ini gagal, kelompok kudeta sudah siap siaga melancarkan serangannya?" Slaine mencoba untuk percaya di dunia penuh sandiwara ini.

Inaho mengangguk. "Pernikahan Slaine-sama hanyalah kamuflase semata, untuk menutupi niat asli mereka."

"Aku tahu…" Ya, Slaine tahu itu melebihi siapapun. Hanya saja ia terpaksa tuk menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

"Baik bumi maupun Vers, mereka hanya menginginkan satu hal, Yang Mulia. Kekuatan untuk mengaktivasikan sistem aldnoah. Kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaisar dan putra mahkotanya."

Slaine tahu.

"Tujuan mereka mungkin hanya satu. Mengakhiri perang berkepanjangan ini secara sepihak."

Slaine tahu.

"Dan karena itu, Yang Mulia, kami ingin anda untu—" perkataan Mazureek terpotong begitu Inaho menyentuh pundaknya.

Slaine sedang menangis. Bahunya bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk. Tetesan air jatuh di atas telapak tangannya yang terkepal.

Inaho berjongkok di depan Slaine, kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi pemuda itu. "Jangan khawatir, Slaine-sama. Kami tak berniat untuk berkhianat. Kami takkan memanfaatkanmu untuk memenuhi tujuan kami. Bukankah kami juga telah mengucapkan janji yang sama dulu? Baik aku maupun Mazureek, takkan ada yang melanggar sumpah kami untuk setia padamu, putra mahkota Slaine Saazbaum Troyard."

Slaine mendongkak, menatap sepasang manik delima milik Inaho. Tak ada dusta yang ia temukan di sana. Tangannya menyambut tangan Inaho yang membelai pipinya.

Ia berharap ini bukan mimpi. Pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan ilusi.

"Mazureek, sepertinya kita mendapatkan sebuah pesan." Ujar Calm dari depan layar.

Layar hologram besar kemudian muncul di hadapan mereka.

" _Apa anda tak berniat kembali, Slaine-sama?"_ tanya Cruhteo.

Slaine menggeleng. Beruntung, air matanya sudah dihapus oleh Inaho, sehingga pihak musuhnya itu tak melihat sisi lemah sang pewaris kerajaan Vers.

" _Sungguh jawaban yang sangat egois."_ Cruhteo mendengus meremehkan. " _Kalau begitu, apa anda masih akan memberikan jawaban yang sama setelah melihat ini?"_ layar kemudian menampilkan dua gambar yang berbeda. Pertama gambar ayahnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Yang kedua gambar Harklight yang sedang dirantai di ruang penyiksaan.

"Kau…," Slaine mendesis geram. "Bajingan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka berdua, hah?!" tanyanya emosi.

Layar kembali menampilkan wajah Cruhteo yang sedang terkekeh. " _Tak masalah kalau kau tak mau kembali, aku bisa membunuh pelayanmu kapan saja. Dan mungkin suatu hari saat Kaisar sadar, aku masih bisa memanfaatkannya_."

Mata Slaine berkilat murka, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Lancang sekali kau, Panglima Cruhteo! Kau pantas dihukum mati karena berani mengancam putra mahkota dan menjadikan kaisar sebagai sandera!" ujar Mazureek.

" _Tenang, tuan Mazureek. Seluruh bangsawan Vers kecuali dirimu, kini ada di pihakku. Mungkin saja kau yang akan dihukum mati karena telah berkhianat dan beraliansi dengan tentara dari bumi."_

Iris Mazureek melebar. "Apa maksudmu?!"

" _Kami, sejak awal memiliki tujuan yang sama. Keberadaan putra mahkota yang memiliki darah campuran hanyalah beban. Selama ini kami hanya memainkan sandiwara di hadapan Kaisar, dan cuma kau beserta bangsawan rendahan lainnya yang tak tahu akan hal ini."_

Mazureek diam membatu.

Jadi, selama ini hanya keluarganya lah yang benar-benar berpihak pada kaisar dan anaknya?

Tatapan Cruhteo kembali beralih pada Slaine. " _Anda memiliki dua pilihan, Yang Mulia. Kembali ke sini, atau dicap sebagai penghianat oleh kerajaan anda sendiri. Tenang saja, kami akan memberikan anda waktu untuk memilih."_ Layar hologram kemudian lenyap.

Tubuh Slaine yang dari tadi tegang, tiba-tiba lemas. Pikirannya kosong. Pengheliatannya kabur. Tak beberapa lama, dirinya runtuh di pelukan Inaho.

.

.

Slaine membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus terhempas begitu menyambut realita.

Semuanya nyata.

Deritanya, perang ini, konflik kerajaannya.

Semuanya nyata.

Bukan sekedar bunga tidurnya.

Slaine bisa merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan yang lain.

"Sudah sadar, Slaine-sama?" tanya Inaho lembut.

Slaine mengangguk.

"Mau minum?" Inaho mengulurkan segelas air putih, Slaine menerimanya dan meneguknya habis. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Slaine menggeleng.

Inaho menghembuskan napas panjang. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya serius.

Slaine termenung sesaat, otaknya sedang bekerja mencari konklusi terbaik. "Kita kembali ke Vers!"

"Kau yakin?" kening Inaho mengkerut. Kembali ke vers jelas adalah tindakan bunuh diri.

"Iya, kita harus secepatnya kembali ke Vers! Aku takkan perah menyerahkan kerajaanku pada orang-orang barbar itu!" ucap Slaine mantap penuh percaya diri.

Kaizuka Inaho tersenyum tipis.

Slainenya sudah kembali.

.

"Apa anda yakin kita harus kembali ke Vers, Slaine-sama?"

"Tentu, Mazureek. Vers sedang di ambang kehancuran. Sebagai putra mahkota dan calon kaisar berikutnya, takkan ku biarkan mereka mengambil alih tempat itu seenaknya!"

"Tapi akan gegabah kalau kita kembali tanpa persiapan. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita di perbatasan dengan pasukan lengkap. Belum lagi pihak kita hanya berisi empat orang, tentu akan kalah dalam jumlah." Ucap Calm ragu.

Slaine dan Inaho tersenyum. "Kalian pikir, siapa aku." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

Dua kataphrakt meluncur terbang mendekati perbatasan. Melindungi sebuah kapal luar angkasa berukuran kecil di belakang mereka.

Merasa ada ancaman, pasukan kataphrakt penjaga perbatasan langsung menembaki rombongan itu bertubi-tubi. Dengan gerakan gesit, kedua kataphrakt itu menghindar. Kemudian memberi jalan pada kapal luar angkasa yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sebelum menabrak barisan penjaga dan berhasil lolos dari kejaran.

Pasukan penjaga terpecah menjadi dua kelompok. Yang satu mengejar kapal luar angkasa, dan yang satu lagi bertarung melawan dua kataphrakt itu.

Kaizuka Inaho tersenyum. Rencananya—rencana mereka, berhasil.

Kapal ruang angkasa itu pun memperlambat kecepatannya setelah melewati atmosfer Vers. Kataphrakt penjaga memblokir jalur. Lewat tranmisinya, Inaho menyeruh Calm untuk menekan tombol yang ada di dekatnya.

 _BLAARRR_

Kapal itu meledak. Daya ledaknya yang besar, membuat beberapa kataphrakt penjaga yang berada di dekatnya juga ikut hancur. Sementara yang lainnya mengalami gangguan sinyal karena ledakan tadi juga memancarkan gelombang perusak sinyal.

Slaine mendengus. "Rencana ini benar-benar gila."

"Tenang saja Slaine-sama. Jangan pernah meremehkan pemikiran orang gila. _"_ Ucap Inaho

"Aku takkan pernah meremehkannya. Toh pamanku yang gila itu, telah membuat buku sejarah semakin tebal."

Sambil menangkis serangan dari lawan, Kataphrakt yang berisikan Inaho dan Slaine itu menembakkan tali ke arah Kataphrakt yang dikemudikan oleh Mazureek dan Calm. Seutas tali nan kokoh diterima oleh keduanya.

Kataphrakt Mazureek dan Calm berayun dengan tali itu, tak lama hujan meteor menghujam musuh-musuhnya yang sempat tertinggal.

"Hidup kita ada di tangan dua orang gila itu." ucap Calm seraya melirik monitor yang menampilkan hujan meteor.

Mazureek mengangguk. "Orang gila memang dijodohkan untuk orang gila juga."

.

Jumlah musuh semakin sedikit. Pertolongan dari pihak lawan tidak datang jua karena masih adanya sinyal pengganggu di sekitaran atmosfer Vers. Setelah membuat beberapa musuh tak berkutik, keduanya melaju memasuki plane merah itu.

Slaine yang duduk di belakang Inaho dapat merasakan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Jika kembali ke sini berarti mati, sedangkan jika ia melarikan diri maka dirinya akan dicap sebagai penghianat, Slaine lebih memilih untuk kembali. Toh, tak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan mati. Setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

"—ma…, Slaine-sama…, SLAINE!" panggil Inaho berkali-kali.

Slaine tersentak, dahinya mengkerut tak suka. "Ada apa?" ucapnya ketus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan seperti rencana. Oia, kau boleh menurunkanku di belakang istana saat badai pasir nanti."

"Kau yakin? Tepat saat badai pasir?"

Slaine mengangguk. "Dengan begitu keadaanku takkan dideteksi lewat mata. Tenang saja, aku bukan tuan putri yang harus selalu dilindungi, aku juga memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung." Seraya berucap, Slaine mengecek kembali amunisi pribadinya. Beberapa buah pistol lengkap dengan peluru, sebilah pisau kecil, dan jaket anti peluru. Slaine jadi merasa sia-sia memiliki kekuatan aktivasi aldnoah. Toh juga takkan bisa dipakai tuk bertarung tanpa menggunakan kataphrakt.

"Hati-hati, Slaine." Inaho melirik ke belakang sesaat.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengajarimu tatakrama setelah perang berakhir nanti, Sersan Kaizuka Inaho."

"Pangkatku bukan sersan lagi. Mungkin UFE telah memecatku karena tak kembali pulang setelah mengantar pangeran planet sebrang."

Slaine terkekeh.

Inaho tersenyum. Hitungan mundur dimulai. Slaine mengambil napas panjang dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada ransel parasut. Ketika palka kataphrakt dibuka, kursi Slaine terlontar.

Inaho berdoa, semoga orang yang ia cintai itu bisa selamat sampai tujuan.

.

.

Slaine berhasil mendarat tanpa terdekteksi musuh. Badai pasir menyambutnya, seluruh pandangannya tertutupi. Namun berkat kacamata khusus yang mendeteksi keberadaan sekitar berdasarkan suhu, Slaine bisa menyelinap masuk hingga ke dekat pintu belakang istana.

"Bahkan saat cuaca buruk seperti ini pun, keamanannya sama sekali tidak dilonggarkan." Gumamnya sembari memperhatikan barisan penjaga.

Pemuda berambut pucat itu menghembuskan napas berat kemudian berbalik. Tapi tak berapa lama terdengar sebuah ledakan dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "Mereka sudah mulai menyerang? Sepertinya aku harus bergegas." Laju kaki dipercepat. Slaine mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari istana.

Ada satu pintu masuk yang tidak diketahui orang lain, kecuali keluarga kerajaan dan pengikut setianya.

Di depan sebuah bangunan kosong yang mirip seperti pos penjaga, Slaine menempelkan telapak tangannya di dinding dekat pintu masuk. Pintu terbuka, Slaine menghela napas lega. Seperti dugaannya, jalur ini kosong. Meski begitu ia sama sekali tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Ketika Slaine sampai di akhir lorong, pintu keluar terbuka otomatis. Slaine langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya serta senapannya. Namun saat melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, iris Slaine melebar.

Dengan senyuman miris yang terpatri, Klancain berdiri tegak. "Selamat datang kembali, Slaine-sama." Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya karena terlalu sering ia gigit.

Di belakang Klancain, pasukan bersenjata lengkap menodongkan pistol ke arah keduanya. Klancain langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya, melindungi teman masa kecilnya ini. "Maafkan aku, Slaine-sama… maafkan aku…" ucapnya seraya meneteskan air mata.

Slaine terpaksa membuang seluruh senjatanya dan menuruti kemauan sang lawan.

Dalam sekejap, Klancain dan Slaine dikurung dalam penjara bawah tanah di ruang sel yang berbeda. Begitu pun juga dengan Harklight yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

"I.. ni… bu.. kan… sa… lah.. an… da… Slaine-sa… ma…" ucap Harklight dengan napas putus-putus.

Tangan putih pucat yang terkepal, kemudian meninju dinding hingga merah. Slaine menggeram marah. Lagi-lagi dirinya tak berguna di suasana genting seperti ini.

"Harklight benar, Slaine…—sama. Ini bukan salah anda…" timpal Klancain.

Pintu ruangan penjara terbuka. Menampilkan sosok dalang atas segala kekacauan ini. Cruhteo melangkah penuh dengan percaya diri, meski telah menjerumuskan anak kandungnya sendiri ke dalam penjara.

Slaine menatap Cruhteo penuh kebencian.

"Jangan dendam seperti itu, pangeran. Semua ini terjadi karena anda—ah, salah. Semua ini terjadi karena anda sudah terlahir ke dunia ini," pemuda berambut pirang itu menyuruh bawahannya untuk meletakkan kursi di depan sel Slaine, kemudian didudukinya. "Putra mahkota berdarah campuran tak selayaknya memiliki kekuatan untuk mengaktivasikan aldnoah."

"Begitu juga dengan bangsawan busuk sepertimu, Panglima Cruhteo." Ejek Slaine.

Cruhteo tertawa. "Kuberikan tawaran menarik. Tawaran ini tentu tak boleh kau tolak, atau ayah dan pelayan setiamu akan mati," Pria itu bangkit dan berjongkok untuk menyamai posisi dengan sang lawan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas, mengelus kulit pucat Slaine. "Menikahlah denganku, kemudian lahirkan seorang pewaris."

Slaine meludahi wajah Cruhteo, lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau seorang pedofil yang tega merebut tunangan anakmu sendiri."

Tangan yang semula mengelus lembut langsung menjambak kasar helaian pucat sang pewaris tahta. "Jangan kira kau punya pilihan, anak busuk! Hidup dua orang itu dan teman-temanmu yang sedang berjuang di luar sana ada di tangan kami!" Cruhteo menghempaskan kepala Slaine. Ia bangkit dan memandang remeh mangsanya. "Persiapkan dirimu!" ucapya sebelum keluar ruangan.

Setelah punggung Cuhteo lenyap, dua pengawal yang sedari tadi ada di ruangan itu langsung membuka pintu sel milik Slaine, dan memakaikannya borgol.

Harklight dan Klancain berteriak, meminta Slaine untuk tak melakukan hal yang diinginkan Cruhteo. Namun Slaine tak melawan, dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa keluar dengan tangan terborgol layaknya kriminal yang dijatuhi hukuman mati.

.

.

Inaho masih sibuk menjatuhkan Kataphrakt musuh. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyusul Slaine masuk ke dalam istana walau badai pasir sudah reda.

"Mazureek, Calm apa kalian mendengarku?" tanyanya lewat alat tranmisi.

" _Iya, Kaizuka-san."_ Jawab Mazureek.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

" _Langit di sekitaran dijaga sangat ketat. Mustahil untuk mendarat di lingkungan istana."_

Pemuda berambut hitam mendecak kesal. Sebuah misil mendekat, Inaho membalasnya dengan menembak misil juga pada lintasan yang sama. Kedua misil itu pun saling menabrak dan terjadi ledakan. Inaho menatap datar pandangan yang tersaji, padahal sekelilingya adalah lautan api.

"Jangan terlalu lama bertarung dengan mereka yang tak ada habisnya ini. Putra mahkota bisa berada di dalam bahaya kapan saja."

" _Tenang saja, Kaizuka Inaho. Kami akan menyusul setelah urusan di sini selesai."_

Setelah melumpuhkan musuhnya, Kataphrakt yang dikendarai Inaho berlari menuju istana.

.

Mazureek memandang kataphrakt musuh. "Oi… oi… yang benar saja, dua bangsawan kalang atas menyerang satu bangsawan rendahan sepertiku. Apa kalian tidak takut harga diri kalian ternoda, tuan Barouhcruz, tuan Orga?" tanyanya.

" _Hah, bercerminlah, tuan Mazureek. Anda sendiri bukankah melakukan hal yang sama setelah bekerja sama dengan tentara bumi?"_ tanya Orga.

Kataphrakt Mazureek menangkis pedang dari kataphrakt Orga. "Aku bukan penghianat seperti kalian. Aku ada di pihak Slaine-sama, pihak kaisar selanjutnya!"

Kataphrakt Barouhcruz menyerang dari belakang. Namun Calm dapat menghindarinya karena sistem kemudi di Kataphrakt itu dikendalikan oleh dua orang.

" _Tuan Cruhteo akan membuat planet ini kembali ke asalnya. Kita tak bisa membiarkan keturunan darah campuran mengambil alih kekuasaan begitu saja."_ Ujar Barouhcruz.

Mazureek terkekeh. "Dasar para orang tua kuno. Pantas saja di dunia mana pun—baik Vers atau Bumi, yang diandalkan adalah para pemudanya. Bukan orang tua macam kalian, kakek-kakek penggila perang." Dalam sekali tebasan, tangan kanan Kataphrakt milik Orga putus. Mazureek kemudian menyerang Kataphrakt milik Barouhcruz dengan menembaki kedua kakinya hingga hancur.

"Sepertinya Inaho sedang menuju ke istana." Ujar Calm di bangku belakang.

"Kalau begitu ayo susul dia. Takkan kubiarkan jika tentara bumi itu mengambil bagian utamanya sendirian." Senyum tipis terukir di wajah ramah.

.

.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh percikan darah merah. Slaine menatap tumpukkan mayat di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dengan wajah dan tangan kotor karena percikan darah, Slaine mengisi ulang senjatanya.

Pintu terbuka, pasukan langsung menyerbu. Dengan sigap Slaine langsung menembaki mereka tepat di organ vital. Slaine tak terluka sama sekali, ia dapat menghindari peluru seolah dirinya dapat melihat masa depan.

Satu peleton pasukan kembali datang, Slaine memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk menghindari peluru. Sambil mendecih, tangannya merogoh granat yang sempat dicuri dari pasukan lawan. Formasi pasukan langsung kacau setelah bom itu meledak. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Slaine langsung melemparkan bom asap dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Slaine jika ia sudah masuk mode serius. Putra mahkota ini adalah penembak terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Vers. Mereka mungkin melupakan siapa musuh mereka sebenarnya setelah sempat meremehkan sang lawan. Slaine bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin kapan saja, namun ia tak mau menunjukkan hal itu di depan Inaho maupun Klancain. Slaine hanya tak mau menunjukkan sisi buruknya kepada orang-orang yang menurutnya berharga.

Slaine berjalan menuju gedung pusat kendali. Dimana reaktor aldnoah terbesar di planet ini berada. Tujuannya hanya satu, menonaktifkannya. Dengan begitu para pemberontak kehilangan kesempatannya tuk menang.

Dalam perjalanan, Slaine menembaki satu persatu musuh dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menggengam pistol tak ada tembakan yang meleset. Seluruh pelurunya mengenai dahi-dahi musuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk ruang kendali begitu ia merasakan moncong senapan menempel di belakang kepalanya.

Slaine tersenyum. "Kenapa? Mengaku kalah, tuan Cruhteo?" tanyanya.

Cruhteo mendecih dan mengalihkan tembakkan ke kaki kiri Slaine. Slaine terjatuh, namun tak berteriak kesakitan. Dahinya hanya mengernyit menahan sakit.

Cruhteo menjambak rambut Slaine kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Ia melemparkan tubuh pemuda itu tepat di depan reaktor aldnoah. "Kalau kau matikan ini, bukan hanya seisi planet yang kehilangan pasokan energinya, tapi juga kapal-kapal di luar sana yang sedang bertarung dengan pasukan bumi." Desisnya penuh amarah.

Slaine terkekeh. Dengan senyuman tak berdosa ia menatap lawannya, meremehkan Cruhteo. "Lalu apa? Kau mau bilang kalau seisi planet ini hanya bisa menggantungkan hidupnya pada sistem aldnoah? Heh, dasar serakah. Setelah menggulingkan kekaisaran sekarang kau masih bergantung pada aldnoah? Kekuatan ini bahkan tak mau dimiliki oleh orang licik sepertimu."

Tangan kekar meninju paras manis. Cruhteo melacarkan beberapa tembakkan pada tubuh Slaine yang terkapar. Darah segar seketika mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mati pun takkan mengubah apa-apa, Cruhteo. Malahan sistem ini juga ikut mati, dan kalian takkan memiliki penerus yang dapat mengaktifkannya." Ujar Slaine datar.

"Jangan berbohong. Selama kaisar masih bernapas, sistem ini masih akan tetap hidup!"

"Kau lucu sekali, _paman,"_ nada mengejek mengalun merdu. "Mari bertaruh, bunuh aku dan lihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya."

Rasa bimbang tiba-tiba menyerang Cruhteo. Jikalau benar apa yang Slaine katakan, maka usahanya selama ini sia-sia?

"Setelah meracuni otou-samaku dan mencelakai papaku hingga beliau meninggal, apa kau masih merasa berhak memiliki kekuatan ini? Sekalipun dirimu sudah menentang kaisar, menentang keturunan darah murni yang memiliki segala hak dan kuasa?"

"Semua ini salahmu dan salah ayahmu yang telah menikahi manusia bumi yang busuk itu! darah kerajaan sudah ternodai. Dan bahkan sekarang, bumi sedang berperang memperebutkan apa yang seharusnya milik kita—milik planet ini!"

"Kalian terlalu naïf untuk mencapai satu tujuan hingga melupakan option lain." Slaine mencoba bangkit dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada dinding.

 _DOORR!_

Sebuah peluru menembus tubuh Cruhteo dari belakang. Pria itu langsung jatuh terkapar dan memuntahkan darah segar. "Kalian…" desisnya geram.

Slaine tersenyum melihat kehadiran Inaho, Mazureek, dan Calm di depan pintu.

"Kalau kau memang tak menyukaiku, seharusnya kau bilang terlebih dahulu," Slaine berjalan tertatih mendekati tiga kawannya. Inaho membantunya. "Tenang saja, kerajaan ini takkan jatuh pada keturunan kotor." Gerakan Slaine mengisyaratkan agar Mazureek mendekat.

Semuanya kemudian tersentak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Slaine, termasuk Mazureek sendiri.

Slaine sedang mencium Mazureek.

Tepat di hadapan Inaho.

Suasana menjadi hening, bahkan setelah sang putra mahkota melepaskan ciumannya.

Ciuman itu hanya mempertemukan dua buah bibir, tak lebih. Tak berlandaskan nafsu, atau cinta. Ciuman ini, _ambigu._

"Mulai sekarang kau kaisarnya, Mazureek—ah tidak, Mazureek-sama." Ucap Slaine seraya tersenyum.

Mazureek melotot. Tangan kanannya gemetar kemudian jari jemarinya meraba permukaan bibirnya. "A—apa maksud anda, Slaine-sama?"

Slaine menggenggam tangan Inaho erat. "Hak aktivasi aldnoah sekarang menjadi milikmu… revolusi kerajaan ini, ada di tanganm—" sebelum kata-katanya terselesaikan, Slaine jatuh pingsan. Inaho baru menyadari kalau genangan darah sudah membanjiri tempatnya berpijak. Dengan panik, Inaho langsung menggendong pujaan hatinya dan berlari membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Tak berapa lama setelah Slaine tumbang, seluruh listrik mati. Reaktor berhenti berfungsi. Mazureek gemetar.

— _jika reaktor inti mati, berarti orang yang mengaktifkannya sudah mati._

Dengan air mata yang menumpuk, pemuda berambut ikal itu berjalan mendekati tempat pengaktivasian. "Atas nama Kerajaan Vers, bangkitlah aldnoah!"

* * *

 **Prompt : Hitam—** _Kekuatan_ **& Putih—** _Kedamaian_

* * *

 **-Tiga bulan setelahnya-**

Slaine membuka matanya perlahan. Visual yang awalnya buram, lama-lama menampilkan wajah otou-samanya yang sedang tersenyum. "Apa aku sudah berada di surga, otou-sama?" tanyanya lemah.

Saazbaum mengangguk. "Kau ada di surga yang selalu kau rindukan setiap malam, anakku."

Kening sang anak mengernyit bingung. Tak lama Inaho datang menghampiri keduanya. Slaine tersentak. "Apa kau sudah mati juga, sersan Kaizuka?"

Saazbaum tertawa. Slaine masih bingung, sementara Inaho menatap Slaine dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda bermanik delima itu lantas mencubit pipi milik Slaine. "Apa kau masih bertanya setelah kucubit begini, Slaine?"

Slaine meringis sakit, Inaho melepaskan cubitannya. Bibir dari pemuda berambut pucat mengerucut tak suka. "Dimana embel-embel _sama-_ nya? Kau mau dicambuk di depan publik setelah berbicara lancang pada calon kaisar?"

"Sepertinya anak ini belum pulih benar, sifat manjanya masih belum hilang" ujar Saazbaum sembari tertawa kecil.

"Otou-sama ada di pihak siapa sih!"

"Kau mungkin yang akan dihukum pecut karena telah mengaku sebagai calon kaisar, Slaine. Untung saja Kaisar Mazureek baik hati, tidak mempermasalahkan hal remeh sepertimu ini." Inaho mengambil posisi di samping ranjang Slaine kemudian mengupasi kulit jeruk.

Slaine memandang sekitar. "Ngomong-ngomong… ada di mana kita ini?"

"Bumi. Surga yang ada di mimpimu."

"Kita diasingkan dari vers?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Kalau kau mau pulang ke vers, silahkan saja, kekacauan di sana sudah beres setelah Mazureek menjabat jadi kaisar. Perang dengan bumi pun sudah berakhir. Semuanya damai, akhir yang bahagia."

"Akhir yang bahagia? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku kehilangan jabatan yang selalu kuimpi—HPHH!"

Inaho menjejalkan buah jeruk ke mulut Slaine. "Makan yang banyak Slaine, supaya cepat sembuh. Setelah itu kita menikah. Mau dimana tempatnya? Vers? Atau bumi?" tanya Inaho datar.

Slaine mengunyah buah jeruk itu dengan cepat kemudian menelannya. "Bumi."

"Nah, akhir yang bahagiakan? Jangan dusta kau. kau bahkan tak mau menjabat jadi kaisar."

Wajah Slaine memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia langsung menutupinya dengan menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepala. "Dasar sersan bodoh! Seenaknya saja mencuri hatiku!"

"Sama-sama sayang." Inaho juga menyuapi dirinya sendiri buah jeruk yang dikupasnya tadi.

Saazbaum tersenyum. _Sungguh akhir yang bahagia._ Ucapnya dalam batin.

.

.

Mazureek mengundang Inaho dan Slaine dalam pesta diplomasi negara di kerajaan Vers. "Maaf mengganggu bulan madu kalian." Ucap sang kaisar muda sopan.

Inaho tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Mazureek-sama. Toh Slaine juga bilang ingin melihat kembali rumah lamanya."

"Tak usah terlalu formal, Kaizuka-san. Aku jadi merasa tak enak hati."

Slaine yang tadinya berbincang dengan Harklight—yang sekarang bekerja sebagai tangan kanan Mazureek, menghampiri suami dan temannya itu. "Lama tak jumpa, tuan Mazureek. Bagaimana anda setelah menjabat?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang anda rasakan dulu, Slaine-sama. Sangat melelahkan."

"Tidak usah pakai _sama._ Sekarangkan aku hanya penduduk sipil. Oia, bagaimana dengan keadaan Klancain? Masa hukumannya sudah hampir berakhirkan? Bolehkah ku menjenguk dia?"

Inaho langsung melotot ke arah kekasihnya begitu Slaine mengucapkan nama orang yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati. "Mau menjenguk apa selingkuh?" tanya Inaho kesal.

Slaine menginjak kaki Inaho. Pemuda berambut hitam kemudian meringis kesakitan.

Klancain tertawa. "Sebulan lagi dia akan keluar. Anda boleh mengunjunginya kapan saja. Toh ia bukan penjahat kelas S."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya, Cruhteo?" kini Inaho yang bertanya, penasaran. Lagi-lagi ia harus meringis kesakitan begitu Slaine menginjak kakinya yang lain.

"Sudah diasingkan."

"Beserta pengikutnya?"

"Tidak, hanya dia saja yang diasingkan. Mantan bangsawan lain hanya di penjara seumur hidup."

Inaho mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu menatap Slaine yang memasang wajah jengkel.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Kaizuka-san, Slaine-sama." Pamit Mazureek sopan. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di balkon istana.

"Slaine, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?!" Slaine menjawab dengan ketus. Masih kesal dengan perilaku Inaho tadi.

"Saat kau mencium—maksudku saat kau memberikan hak aktivasi aldnoah pada Mazureek, kau tahu hal itu dari mana? Bukankah hak aktivasi hanya didapatkan pada seluruh keturunan pertama kaisar Vers?"

Slaine menghela napas. "Ada mitos lain. Aku pernah baca dari buku para kaisar terdahulu. Katanya ciuman dapat memindahkan kekuatan ini, bukan ciuman yang berlandaskan nafsu, atau cinta. Tapi ciuman pertanda pegabdian. Persentase keberhasilannya memang sedikit, tapi aku tak ragu kalau Mazureek yang mendapatkannya. Lagi pula Mazureek sendiri masih memiliki garis keturunan darah murni. Kakek buyutnya adalah anak kedua dari kaisar yang pernah menjabat. Wajar saja kalau ternyata berhasil."

"Ternyata begitu toh… kukira ciuman itu mau diberikan padaku."

Lirikan sinis diarahkan oleh Slaine. "Dan membuat dunia ini makin kacau balau? Maaf saja ya, Kaizuka Inaho tapi perhitunganmu salah. Makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Inaho tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Slaine merasakan tubuhnya panas. Mungkin akibat ia terlalu banyak minum alkohol tadi? Atau… jangan-jangan…

Netranya langsung dilarikan ke kalender digital di samping meja.

 _Sial!_ Rutuknya dalam batin.

Inaho keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian memandang heran kekasihnya yang sedang beringsut di dalam selimut. "Ada apa, Slaine?"

Slaine tak menjawab, mencoba menghindari Inaho.

Inaho yang semula kebingungan, langsung tersadar. Kedua tangannya langsung melepas selimut dan menampilkan Slaine dengan wajah merah dan napas yang putus-putus. Inaho mengikis jarak, menyentuh bagian sensitif milik kekasihnya. Slaine meleguh.

"Hei Slaine, kuat berapa ronde?" tanyanya sembari menjilat daun telinga sang lawan.

Slaine mendorong kepala Inaho hingga telinga pemuda itu berada dekat dengan mulutnya. "Hingga matahari, kembali menduduki singgasananya." Bisiknya menggoda.

Inaho mengulas senyum. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat keturunan.

* * *

 _And I remember a long time ago_  
 _I will be there for you and please wait for me_  
 _Oh you must believe me_  
 _Better you believe your mind_

 _(Keep on keeping on - ost. aldnoah zero)_

* * *

 **.:TAMAT:.**

* * *

 **tes...**

 **holla~ h3h3h3**

 **maapkan hayati yang buat omegaverse abal2 macam ini. maap juga yang udah diphpkan. sumpah ini ff bikin hayati khilap. kebablasan sampe plotnya bertele2 *sungkem***

 **btw ini abal bgt ya? sempet ga pd mau publish. gils wordsnya bejibun bgt. makasih lho yg udah mau baca. maafkan hayati yang hanya bisa menyajikan cerita elek macam ni :'( maapkan juga udah buat papih cruhteo jadi tokoh antagonis :'(**

 **makasih udah mau baca :"))))**

 **salam mAZo,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
